


Tre volte in cui Harry ha provato a chiedere la mano di Hermione (e una in cui ci è riuscito)

by Leireel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leireel/pseuds/Leireel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La prima volta che aveva provato a chiedere la mano di Hermione, aveva quasi mandato in fiamme l’appartamento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tre volte in cui Harry ha provato a chiedere la mano di Hermione (e una in cui ci è riuscito)

**Author's Note:**

> **Nickname autore:** Leireel  
>  **Titolo:** Tre volte in cui Harry a provato a chiedere la mano di Hermione (e una in cui ci è riuscito)  
>  **Genere:** Romantico, Commedia  
>  **Pairing e/o Personaggi aggiuntivi:** Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Teddy Lupin, Andromeda Tonks, signori Granger  
>  **Prompts:** Carbone, lucciole, Dr. Granger  
>  **Rating:** Verde  
>  **Avvertimenti:** Epilogue, what epilogue?, Fluff  
>  **NdA:** Penso sia una delle storie più cheesy che abbia mai scritto; all’inizio avevo pensato di fare una bella storia introspettiva o drammatica, poi ho pensato che se in questa vita non dobbiamo avere mai ‘na gioia, almeno lasciamole a Harry e Hermione. Quindi, tante romanticherie, tante situazioni da cliché di commediole romantiche, e spero sia almeno leggibile. Quattro anni di silenzio si fanno sentire, eh – ho la ruggine nelle dita.  
>  _Partecipante al contest FantasiAuror 2015, organizzato dal gruppo Facebook “Cercando chi dà la roba alla Rowling (Team Harry/Hermione)”_

# Tre volte in cui Harry ha provato a chiedere la mano di Hermione (e una in cui ci è riuscito)

La prima volta che aveva provato a chiedere la mano di Hermione, aveva quasi mandato in fiamme l’appartamento.  
Era tutta colpa di Ron, ovviamente.

_“Era pure ora, Harry! Mamma stava davvero diventando insopportabile. Da quando George le ha suggerito che in realtà Hermione fosse una copertura per i tuoi sordidi affari gay, non riesce a dormirci la notte”._  
_Per qualche minuto Harry non era stato capace di proferir parola._  
_“...George cosa? Io cosa?”_  
_“Mamma non ci ha creduto, ovviamente, figurati! Ma, ehm, non hai notato nulla di strano negli ultimi dolci che ti ha mandato?”_  
_Effettivamente, l’ultimo pacco della signora Weasley era stato un quarto delle dimensioni abituali._  
_“Ehm”._  
_“Aveva pure messo la glassa arcobaleno nella torta di melassa, Harry”._  
_“Pensavo stesse sperimentando nuove ricette!”_  
_Anche se, effettivamente, la scritta che campeggiava sulla torta (“Ti vogliamo bene per quello che sei, Harry”) gli era sembrata un po’ strana._  
_(Hermione aveva ricevuto un pacco tre volte più grande, in compenso, con tanti messaggi di supporto e comprensione. Decisamente, quello avrebbe dovuto fargli suonare un campanello di allarme)._  
_“Comunque, Harry, amico, come pensi di dirglielo?”_  
_“Uhm. Stasera, davanti al fuoco, con una tazza di cioccolata calda?”_  
_Ron l’aveva guardato incredulo._  
_“Se proprio vuoi chiederglielo a casa, almeno preparale una cena come si deve”._

Ovviamente, Harry non aveva idea su come “preparare una cena come si deve”. Si era armato dell’ultimo numero di _Strega in cucina_ e aveva comprato tutto l’occorrente nel negozio bio che tanto piaceva a Hermione, e aveva preso un pomeriggio di ferie per potersi dedicare all’impresa. Si era detto che poteva farcela. Si era messo all’opera.  
Mezz’ora dopo, si era ritrovato Andromeda e Teddy in cucina (“Voglio aiutarti anch’io, zio Harry!”). Non si era fatto scoraggiare: un paio di mani in più poteva solo far bene, no? E di sicuro con Teddy sarebbe stato più divertente.  
(A ripensarci, alla menzione del “giocare a _Wizardchef_ ” Andromeda gli era sembrata fin troppo contenta di lasciare Teddy col padrino per andare a prendere un tè con la sorella).  
Due ore dopo, si era ritrovato ad aspettare l’arrivo degli Auror per placare l’incendio, con un bambino iperattivo che saltellava in giardino. Hermione si era Materializzata poco dopo tra i resti della cena carbonizzata, e con sguardo severo gli aveva fatto promettere di non provare mai più a cucinare.

\---

La seconda volta che aveva provato a chiedere la mano di Hermione, erano stati attaccati da un’orda di Asticelli.  
Quella volta, Harry aveva provato a chiedere aiuto a Ginny.

_“Dovresti portarla in un posto romantico, Harry! Sarà una delle cose che vuoi che ricordi per tutta la vita”._  
_Per lui, il posto più romantico era Hogwarts, ma Ginny aveva dissentito.  
“Ci vuole qualcosa di nuovo, che possa associare solo alla tua proposta. E non al C.R.E.P.A o a Neville che fa esplodere calderoni.” _

E così aveva ceduto, e aveva preparato tutto l’occorrente per un picnic sotto una quercia, nella foresta di Taynish; il cibo per il picnic era stato gentilmente offerto dalla gastronomia vicino casa, visto che ogni volta che provava ad avvicinarsi ai fornelli scattavano gli incantesimi di allarme piazzati da Hermione. Aveva portato del vino bianco, e l’avevano sorseggiato mentre il tramonto tingeva di fuoco le foglie. Era tutto perfetto. Harry aspettava solo il momento giusto, al crepuscolo, quando le prime lucciole fossero apparse tra gli alberi, e poi...  
“Harry, che ne dici di tornare a casa? Inizia a far freddo”.  
Harry si voltò di scatto verso Hermione. Osservò con orrore mentre iniziava a radunare le loro cose con un colpo di bacchetta; nel panico, si guardò freneticamente tra gli alberi.  
“Ma no, rimaniamo ancora un po’! Ecco, posso prendere un po’ di rami e fare un fuoco...”  
“Harry, aspetta, no!”  
Troppo tardi. Un’orda di Asticelli si era mossa a difesa degli alberi, e solo l’intervento pronto di Hermione impedì che gli cavassero un occhio. Prima di Smaterializzarsi, Harry aveva guardato le prime lucciole fare capolino con sguardo truce.

\---

La terza volta, be’, non l’aveva chiesto a Hermione.

_“Harry caro, ma è normale che non abbia funzionato! È la Maledizione delle donne scarlatte!”_  
_Harry aveva sputato il tè che stava sorseggiando._  
_“La... cosa? Hermione non... Cosa?”_  
_“Oh, no, Harry caro, certo che no!” l’aveva rassicurato la signora Weasley. “Non mi permetterei mai...! È una tradizione del Mondo Magico. Se non chiedi prima la mano ai genitori, la proposta non potrà essere portata a termine.”_  
_Harry aveva dei dubbi al riguardo, ma la signora Weasley lo stava guardando con aria minacciosa.  
“E poi, quale ragazzo di buona famiglia non andrebbe prima a chiedere la mano al padre della sposa? Avete qualcosa da nascondere, per caso?” _

Aveva approfittato dell’occasione la settimana dopo, quando erano andati dai Granger per il pranzo della domenica. La signora Granger era andata in cucina a pulire i piatti; conoscendo Hermione, sapeva non avrebbe resistito più di cinque minuti prima di provare a convincere la madre a farsi aiutare con la magia (“Oh, ma cara, sono solo due piatti! Voi ragazzi e la magia, non sapete più muovere un dito da soli!”). Era il momento perfetto.  
“Signor Granger, la disturbo?” aveva esordito Harry entrando in salotto.  
Il signor Granger s’era svegliato con un sussulto, e l’aveva guardato con aria confusa.  
“Harry? Cosa...? Dimmi pure, figliolo”.  
“Mi dispiace averla svegliata! Posso aspettare, se vuole continuare a...”  
“Oh, sciocchezze! Posso sempre dormire dopo. Cosa dovevi dirmi?”  
A Harry si era improvvisamente seccata la gola.  
“Io... volevo chiederle...”  
Il signor Granger l’aveva guardato con aria rassicurante. Harry non aveva mai visto nulla di più minaccioso.  
“Io...”  
Non sapeva cosa dire. Nella mente passavano solo scene del signor Granger con un archibugio che lo cacciava dalla sua proprietà intimandogli di stare lontano da sua figlia. L’immagine, doveva ammetterlo, strideva un po’ col signore che lo guardava bonario da sopra gli occhialini.  
Harry prese un respiro come una rincorsa.  
“Signor Granger, sa che io Hermione stiamo insieme da tanti anni ormai, e quanto io la consideri importante nella mia vita. La persona più importante della mia vita, senza ombra di dubbio. E so che siamo ancora giovani, ma abbiamo già avuto problemi per una vita intera, e comunque queste cose non dipendono dall’età, giusto? Non penso proprio di svegliarmi tra tre anni e pensare di non voler vedere Hermione come prima cosa la mattina... In cucina, signore. Dopo aver dormito in stanze separate perché non mi permetterei mai, signore.”  
“Harry...”  
“Quello che voglio dire, signor Granger, è che sua figlia mi rende ogni giorno la persona più felice del mondo, e non potrei desiderare nessun altro con cui passare il resto della mia vita. Incontrare Hermione è la cosa migliore che mi sia capitata dopo Hogwarts.”  
“Harry...”  
“Insomma, signor Granger, volevo chiederle il permesso, sa. Per sposare sua figlia.”  
“Cosa?” avevano strillato con unica voce la signora Granger e Hermione, sulla soglia del salotto.

\---

La quarta volta, infine, l’aveva detto a Hermione – più o meno.  
Il signor Granger gli rivolse uno sguardo simpatetico mentre Hermione si abbatteva come una furia su di lui.  
“Cosa ti salta in mente di fare certe cose senza parlarmene prima? Senza dirmi nulla...? Fare un’imboscata così... a mio padre... mentre io... di là... _Harry James Potter!_ ” strillò. “ _Come hai osato fare tutto questo senza dirmelo?_ ”  
“Hermione, io...”  
“Sgattaiolare via come un ladro mentre lavo i piatti! Senza dire una parola, fare tutto da solo, e chiedere la mano a mio padre, siamo nel Medioevo e non me ne sono accorta! Sono diventata una merce di scambio! Manca solo che vi accordiate sulla dote e abbiamo tutto! Non credi avrei dovuto accettare prima io, Harry?”  
Harry si fece piccolo piccolo.  
“Quindi non vuoi sposarmi...?”  
“Certo che voglio sposarti, razza di idiota! _L’avresti saputo prima se me l’avessi chiesto!_ ”  
Harry approfittò del momento per baciarla. Come strategia non era un granché – Hermione odiava quando cercava di zittirla in quel modo – ma sembrò funzionare. Per un attimo, Hermione parve rimanere a corto di parole.  
“È un sì?”  
Hermione sembrò rendersi conto solo in quel momento di cosa era successo. Arrossì.  
“È un sì,” borbottò in risposta. “Ma non ho finito con te.”  
Harry la guardò raggiante. “Chiedo solo cinque minuti per darti l’anello, e poi puoi sgridarmi per l’idiota che sono per tutto il resto della mia vita.”

_Fine_

 

Post scriptum  
“La cosa migliore dopo Hogwarts, eh?”  
“Non potevo dire prima, una certa ragazza mi avrebbe detto che la mia istruzione magica è la cosa più importante che abbia mai conseguito. Anche se per me lei viene molto prima di qualsiasi lezione di Erbologia, non vorrei mai contraddirla.”  
“Mmm – mmm.”  
“E poi, senza Hogwarts non ti avrei mai conosciuta, e non sarei riuscito a sedurti col mio charme.”  
“Charme, eh?” Risata.  
“Irresistibile. Mi sa che supero persino Hogwarts nella tua classifica.”  
“Ah, non direi proprio. Direi che per me sei la cosa migliore dopo la biblioteca.” Bacio. “E dopo Incantesimi,” bacio, “e Trasfigurazione, e Aritmanzia,” bacio, “e Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, e Pozioni...”  
“Amo quando mi dici sconcezze così.”


End file.
